Your Sister Was Hotter Than You
by Anti Inflammatory
Summary: Mike Horton finds Carrie's sister more interesting.


**Your Little Sister Was Hotter Than You…**

**By- Min & Lesa**

**Summary : Mike Horton moves on from Carrie Brady's death, and right towards her younger sister- Cassie.**

**Chapter 1**

It was a long day at the hospital and although Mike absolutely loved his job, sometimes he dreaded his work as a doctor, especially now, after the death of his wife Carrie. Carrie's suicide had left him with newborn twins, a boy and a girl. The twins were now three weeks old and doing quite well. Cassie, Carrie's younger sister and also Mike's girlfriend had agreed to move in and care for the twin's during his working hours. He was ever so grateful that Cassie had agreed to care for the twins and had been so understanding through this whole ordeal. Neither of them could have foreseen the totally fucked up situation they would enter when Carrie had gone psycho.

It was only Cassie's first day of spending the day alone with the twins and Mike hoped everything had gone okay. He came home with a dozen roses and two teddy bears, one pink and one blue for the twins. Twins sort of ran in Cassie's family. Afterall, she was a twin. She had a fraternal brother, Rex... and other than Carrie, there had also been another set of twins in the family, Samantha and  
Eric, Cassie's older siblings from her father's first marriage. Mike had never dreamed he would be the father of two beautiful little twins, both of them blond-haired and blue-eyed, just like him. He also never dreamed he would meet someone like Cassie, and fall in love. She was everything to him, the girl of his dreams. She was much younger than him. She was only nineteen, and he was thirty- four, but age didn't matter to Mike. He loved Cassie Brady and that  
was absolutely all that mattered.

He walked in through the sliding doors of his two-story house,  
sweeping Cassie into his arms, planting a warm kiss on her neck. "These are for you," he said, pressing the roses into her arms. "How was your day? How were the twins?"

He looked around... but didn't see the babies anywhere. They both must be sleeping. He would show Cassandra and Michael their teddybears when they woke up. He set them on the coffee table, giving his full attention to the beautiful Cassie.

It had been a long day for Cassie, not to mention everything from  
Carrie's death and so on. The twins had kept her busy today, but she was glad that Mike was home now. She put her arms around him hugging him," Today was definitely long," she said. The twins were a handful but at the same time they were also very good babies. "The flowers are beautiful," she said softly with a smile," I should put them in water," she said kissing him softly, she was glad to have him home. She had been itching for some alone time with Mike for the  
longest time, maybe tonight would be the night she hoped so anyway.

"Beautiful flowers for my beautiful lady," said Mike, as he watched Cassie carry the flowers into the kitchen and place them in water.

After she had placed the roses in a vase, Mike pulled Cassie into his arms, his mouth claiming her neck once again. "I missed you, Cass... and I missed the twins too," he said, brushing his warm lips against her pulse-point. Her pulse sped up to become wild from his sensuous touch. Mike wanted nothing more but to carry Cassie into  
his bedroom and make sweet, erotic love to her. But Cassie was young and innocent, and Mike reminded himself to go slow.

"Ummmmm... what's for dinner?" Mike asked, even though he was  
taking his own passionate nibbles of Cassie's neck.

"I.." she gasped softly," missed you too," she breathed feeling his mouth as he nibbled. She was finding it hard to concentrate on what he was asking as he continued to nibble on her neck like that. She had her eyes closed and tried to focus on what he was asking, dinner right. The meal she had been fixing all afternoon so it would be ready when  
he got home."Your favorite," she managed to gasp softly feeling him nibble again.

"Mmmm... I think that you are my favorite, Cassie," said Mike, giving her neck a sexy, little bite. Then he smelled dinner as it cooked in the oven. She had fixed baked chicken, homemade stuffing, and veggies. How did he get such a beautiful woman... and one who could cook, too?He grinned at Cassie. "Everything smells delicious. When will  
it be done?" he asked. "I'm anxious for dessert."

She smiled," It should be done in about five minutes, dessert hmm?"she asked. "I didn't know you were so excited over cake," she said with a laugh.A baked and frosted cake with strawberries and whip cream on it was in the fridge, she had baked it earlier in the day after the twins had napped. They had fallen asleep easy tonight as well after they had their dinner, and were changed and cleaned up. They must have tired themselves out.

"I love cake," Mike said, licking his lips. Actually he was thinking of all the kinky things he could do with the frosting involving Cassie. His mind went back to the night they were playing pool at his pool table, when Carrie had interrupted. They had been kissing... and the kissing had gotten steamy. Mike had lifted Cassie onto the pool table and had started undoing the back of her dress,  
when Carrie had walked in, ruining everything.

Mike's mind went back to the present when Cassie withdrew dinner  
from the oven and set it upon the table. "Thank God tomorrow is my  
day off," said Mike, his eyes roaming over Cassie's curves as she set  
the food down before him.

Cassie smiled as she set dinner before him on the table, and was arranging two place settings for them as well. " What are your plans tommorrow? " she asked,"and what would you like to drink with dinner?" she asked with a smile and waited for his answer. Unaware of what he was thinking about with the frosting and the night on the pool table. She turned to grab two glasses from the cabinet to get them drinks to go with their food.

"Iced tea should be fine," said Mike as she watched Cassie go to get two glasses. He couldn't help but watch every move she made; she was gorgeous, and he wanted her insanely bad. "Actually I plan to spend the day with you, Cass... and the twins. There is nothing I want more, just family together time for you, me, and the twins. We are a family now, Cassie. The twins already think of you as their mother. I watch the way they look at you, so much love in their eyes..."  
Mike felt his heart swell when he thought of how the twins adored Cassie, who cared for them so lovingly, just like a mother would. The twins would never know their mother. But sometimes Mike was concerned that this was way too much for Cassie, too fast. "Cass, are you okay with this? I know you adore the twins... but  
it's a lot, I know. Are you sure this is what you want?" Mike asked, hoping she wouldn't back out on him. He really needed her... and he was absolutely in love with this woman.

Cassie had set two glasses on the counter as she listened to Mike," Family time sounds great," she said with a bright smile. As she was getting ice though she paused," It's not easy and yes it's a lot, but it's what I want," she said softly as she looked over at him. "I want the twins to know that I do love them as if I was their  
mother," she said. She really was sorry that Carrie had been messed up enough to take her own life and nearly risk the twins as well, it was just beyond  
comprehensible. She would never do that to the twins she would be there for them and love them like her own like she just said. Getting the ice pitcher she  
poured two glasses and put the pitcher up and brought the tea to the  
table.

Mike took his glass of tea as Cassie had returned to the table. He smiled at her, hearing her answer. It was exactly what he had been hoping to hear. At least Cassie didn't feel burdened, and as if she had taken on too much. And he wanted Cassie to be the twins' mother, that is why he had named his baby daughter Cassandra Elizabeth, after her. Cassie's name was Cassie Elizabeth, and Mike  
wanted his daughter to have a similar beautiful name. "I'm glad you are here, Cassie, with me and the twins," said Mike thickly as he gazed into her dark brown eyes. "I could not ask for more. And biologically, the twins are not yours, but in my heart they are ours... our son and our daughter."

Cassie had taken her seat across from him and then placed her hand  
ontop of his."I feel the same way," she said softly of the twins." I may not have  
given birth to them, but I feel like they are mine and I will always  
care of them as if they are mine," she said. She wouldn't feel any different for them, because of that, but one day maybe she would have her own kids too. Not anytime soon though she was in no hurry she had Mike and the twins for now. She smiled softly.

Mike smiled at Cassie. "Thank you, Cass," he said. "They love you, you know." He turned her hand over in his and gently kissed her palm, letting his lips caress it. "I know things have been hard... and rather messed up... but I am going to make it all up to you, Cassie... I promise," he said, giving her palm one last  
lingering kiss so they could enjoy their dinner.

She smiled," I love them and you," she said softly before she picked  
up her fork to start in on her dinner. she was glad that it looked like thigns might work out after all between her and Mike, it would be good. Though as messed up as things had been, now it looked like it was all getting back on track.

Mike savored the delicious home-cooked meal, but more than that, he just savored Cassie... having her with him, her company, listening as she talked to him about her day and all the adventures with the twins. He smiled, listening to her talk about his precious son and daughter. After dinner, he helped Cassie clear the table and clean up. "What about that dessert you promised me?" he then whispered into her ear, sweeping Cassie's sexy body against his.

Cassie let out a soft startled gasp," Cake's in the fridge top shelf,"  
she said softly. "mmm its got strawberries and whip cream ontop," she said licking her lips slowly, her two favorite combinations.  
"Shall I get it now?" she asked softly, feeling him pressed up agasint  
her back side.

Mike felt Cassie's body press back against his invitingly. His voice was husky as he spoke. "Yeah, grab the cake, two spoons, and meet me in the bedroom," he suggested. "I'll go check on the twins and tell them goodnight, and I will be there in just a few minutes."

With one last gyration against Cassie's body, Mike left the room, headed down the hallway toward the twin's bedroom. He walked quietly into the nursery and stood over their cribs, looking down on them. "Goodnight, little ones," he said to them. "Sleep well." The twins were deeply sleeping, their thumbs pressed into their tiny mouths.

Mike smiled, left the room, then headed farther down the hall toward his own bedroom. "Cassie," he called out. "Come out, come out, whereever you are."

Cassie couldn't help but smile as she retrieved the spoons and took  
the cake into the bedroom, waiting for Mike. "Right here," she said with a smile from where she lay on her side on the bed, the cake and two spoons sitting there in front of her."Right here." She couldn't take her eyes off of Mike.

Mike grinned when he spotted Cassie, lying on her side of the bed. They had made out in his bed a time or two, but had never gotten very far. Carrie had always managed to show up and interrupt them, postponing their ultimate joining. There was nothing stopping them now, and Mike was thrilled.

Mike ran his gaze over Cassie, seeing that she had slipped into a slinky, barely-there nightie. From the looks of the little thing, she wasn't wearing much undereneath. He couldn't wait to peel it off of her and check.

"Sweet Cassie, you look absolutely ravishing," Mike said, coming to her side so he was close enough to inhale her sweet scent. He then looked down at the desert she made. Cake with strawberries and flows of rich whipped cream. "Mmmm... that looks heavenly," he said in a sexy voice. "Can I rub it on your body, and lick it off? I don't think we will be needing any spoons."

Cassie had hoped he would enjoy the site of her and would decide  
against the spoons. It would be so much yummier with his tongue moving across her skin licking it up. "You can do whatever you want with it," she purred." I don't think we'll be needing the spoons either," she said with a sexy smirk."So  
how about having some cake now," she said her eyes on his as she  
licked her lips slowly.

"Ohhh but I want a kiss first," said Mike, a devilish grin upon his face as he scooted closer to Cassie on the bed. He was just a few inches from her now and he could smell the sexy scent of her perfume, turning him on. "I haven't got a proper kiss from you today yet... " Mike reminded.

" Well I think I can fix that," Cassie purred with a smile as she pushed Mike onto his back and straddled him. Leaning down she brushed her lips across his teasingly before she let her tongue push against his lips. Kissing him with more passion and want.

Mike's cock got instantly hard when Cassie pushed him back on the bed and straddled him aggressively. Her mouth pressed to his, her tongue seeking entrance. Mike's tongue came forward to meet hers the moment his lips opened. He ran his big hands over her back, feeling the soft silk of her nightie. He began pulling at the thin garment, trying to remove it. The fabric wouldn't give, so Mike just ripped it off of her, tearing the see-thru nightie and tossing it aside.

She kissed him back deeply and passionately, brushing her tongue  
against his when it met hers.  
Her hands became busy to undress him from her position ontop of him.  
Feeling a cool breeze run over her body when he ripped her nightie off.

After getting Cassie undressed, Mike helped her in removing his  
own clothing. Soon he was wearing nothing but his boxers, and she was totally naked on top of him. He finally stopped their deep kisses to drink in the beauty of Cassie's nakedness. He gazed upon her perfect breasts, his mouth just inches from the pink tips. "God, Cass, you are so fucking beautiful," he groaned,  
pulling her too him so her breasts were crushed against his muscular  
chest. His mouth pressed to her neck as he began to nibble her soft  
skin.

Tangling her fingers in his hair and running her hands down his back she tilted her head back when she felt his mouth on her neck she let out a soft moan of pleasure,"Feels so good," she murmured hardly believing that she was actually finally getting this after all their missed trys.

Mike continued nibbling on Cassie's sweet neck, giving it sexy little bites. As he munched on her skin, his big hands slid all the way down her back to her perfect ass. He cupped both cheeks in his hands, molding them. "Yeah, this feels heavenly," he said as his fingertips traced the cleft between her asscheeks. "Fuck, Cassie, I am so hard... I want you so damn much!" Mike groaned.

Cassie could feel herself getting wet at his touch and the feel of his  
mouth on her skin." I'm getting wetter by the second," she breathed, sliding  
her hands down his chest. She wanted to feel all of him inside of her, she ran her fingers through his hair. "I want you so badly," she gasped softly.

Mike chuckled, amused as well as greatly pleased by Cassie's enthusiasm. Afterall, they had been waiting weeks for this, after the number of times his psycho wife Carrie had interrupted them. Mike had no thoughts of Carrie in mind now however, with sweet, sexy Cassie in his lap, telling him how wet she was. "Now remember, Cass... we gotta take this kind of slow... afterall, this is your first time. I don't want to hurt you," His words then trailed off when he nibbled her neck a little hard to get his point across. "I want you incredibly wet and ready when I enter you... cause as you can see, I am not small." Mike then lifted her off his lap to place her onto the pillows beside him there in the bed, so he could let her get a view of his immense erect cock. It was at it's full size now and throbbing greatly. "I want to get inside you so bad, Cassie," he groaned, kissing her neck once again when he pushed her down into the pillows, half laying on top of her. His kisses went down to her perfect breasts, and he popping one pink little nipple into his mouth.

Cassie took in the size of him," Mmm I'm sure I'll be throughly soaked  
by the time you get around to it so I don't think we'll have to worry," she murmured which then got lost in a moan as he was kissing and biting at her, and when he finally took one of her nipples she arched her body up against his.

"Mmmmm..." Mike groaned as he nibbled and suckled Cassie's hard nipple. He kissed his way over to the other breast and captured the other nipple as well. He sucked it up into his mouth while his hand molded her other breast. He then pushed her breasts together, so he could nibble both nipples at once. He looked up into Cassie's face, seeing her eyes so dark with desire. "Now it's time the doctor examined all of you," he said in a sexy voice as he moved farther down Cassie's body, placing tiny kisses over her belly, and trailing them into Cassie's perfectly trimmed pussyhairs. Expertly, Mike opened Cassie's long legs, exposing all her feminine treasures to his gaze.

Cassie's body reacted to his as she enjoyed all of the pleasure that  
he was giving her.  
"mmm yes I definitely think its time for the doctor to examine all of  
me," she purred.  
She tangled her fingers in his hair as he was working his way down her  
body.

Mike was awed at Cassie's sweet innocence, so pleased this was all for him. Cassie was pink and wet, her reddish-gold curls moist with desire. Mike's eyes were a blazing blue as he parted the delicate folds, getting a look at Cassie's beauty before he began to ravish it. He ran his tongue over the tight seam, pausing at the tiny jewel that lay above to stimulate it with the tip of his tongue. "You taste so good, Cass," he said softly, taking a single finger and teasing her opening with it. Soon it was moist with Cassie's juices and Mike slowly slid it into her. "How does that feel?" he asked in a husky voice.

Cassie had never felt anything so close to this before, it was so hard  
to stay still with him touching and kissing her and the things that  
his tongue was doing.  
"God that feels so good," she gasped out feeling his finger. Arching  
her body more towards.  
"SO GOOD!" she moaned when he was finally inside of her. She had been  
waiting for so long for this

A smile came to Mike's face, hearing Cassie express her pleasure. "Relax, Cass... you are so tight," Mike said, slowly moving his finger deeper into her moist tunnel. "That's it, you feel soooo good. Ohhh God," he groaned, slowly withdrawing the finger, then sending it back inside of her snug channel. He wanted to make her very wet, to ease the discomfort of their joining. Already his finger was soaked with Cassie's juices. She was very excited and arching her body for more. He kissed her clit, then slowly pulled his finger free. He then sucked her essence off of it while looking deep into her rich brown eyes.

He gave her a look that told her he could not wait a moment longer. His cock was throbbing, hard, and he felt as though it were on fire. Expertly, he moved over Cassie's body, pressing his hard flesh to hers, her breasts crushed to his chest. He wrapped her long legs around his waist while gazing down into her eyes. "This is it, Cass," he said in a hot whisper. "I have to be inside you now..."

With those words, the broad tip of his cock brushed against her glistening wet curls. In an instant, he found her tight opening. "Hold on to me," he encouraged, as he was poised to enter her. "I don't want to hurt you, babe... but you are so incredibly tight." Mike started to push forward, watching Cassie's sweet face.

Cassie was anticipating it so badly, she felt herself relax as Mike  
was looking at her and slipping a finger inside of her.  
Her eyes on his as she felt everything he was doing to her, and when  
she finally felt him start to enter her, it was painful she bit her  
bottom lip as she held onto him tightly her legs wrapped around him.  
She sucked on his shoulder.

"Cassie, Baby, you feel so incredible..." Mike groaned, caught up for a moment in how delicious it felt to have her tight slick channel wrapped around his cock. He then saw Cassie bite down on her lower lip and the look of pain cross her face, and he thought it very unfair that something so very pleasurable for him could cause such discomfort for her. Cassie's tight, virginal depths had yet to accept more than half of him. A sweat broke out on Mike's brow while he tried to calm his ragged breathing and slow his pace... the animal in him wanted to thrust into her hard and fast, claiming her completely, but this was his Cass; he couldn't hurt her. He could feel her fingernails scoring his shoulders as she clung to him tight. "It's okay, Cass," he whispered to her lovingly. "We're almost there." Slowly he fed a bit more of his huge cock into her tightness. He felt something give and knew that he had broken the barrier. "Are you okay, Cass?" he asked, remaining still inside her to give her time to adjust to his great size. Again, it took all his willpower not to thrust into her with everything he possibly had.

Cassie tried to relax as he was sliding into her and then bit back a gasp when she felt him push past her barrier, then she focused on allowing herself to adjust to it, as the pain started to subside. "I'm good," she promised as she relaxed," Its okay," she said wanting to feel nothing but pleasure now.  
Mike was so wonderful.

Mike watched the mixture of pain and pleasure play over Cassie's beautiful face. After he was embedded to the hilt, he let out a growl he could not hold back. Cassie's tight, slick walls encased his cock. A flame of passion grew between them that could not be denied. He throbbed hard inside of her, feeling her hot walls stretched ever so much to accept him. Mike nodded, hearing Cassie say she was "Okay." Very slowly then, he began to withdraw, inch by inch, then slowly, sensuously, he thrust all of his length into her again. "Oh Fuck," he groaned, feeling her clasping him again, pulling on his cock. This felt like Heaven to him. He wondered if Cassie was feeling as good as he was.

It was like nothing Cassie had ever imagined the way her walls tightened around him each time he thrust into her. She held onto him sliding her hands down his back as she met his thrusts raising her hips. Soft moans of desire and pleasure escaped her mouth. "Oh god that feels good," she whispered.

Mike was pleased to hear Cassie's sweet moans of desire. "Yes, Baby, you are so tight, so wet... you feel so good around my cock," Mike murmured, totally swept up in a moment of passion. He could no longer hold back. Cassie was hot for him, ready for him; he had to take her hard and fast. With a viscious thrust, he entered her as deep as he possibly could, his tip touching the neck of her womb. "I hope you're ready for this, Cass... cause I have waited a long time for you... and I am holding nothing back," he told her as he gazed into her passion-laced brown eyes. He began to take her fast and hard then, his entire body possessing hers.

"I am so ready for you," she whispered," MMmm," she said she couldn't  
wait either.  
"I've waited too long for this." She felt him go deep inside of her  
and her walls tighten around him, she arched her hips to meet his thrusts.  
He was so powerful and so strong. She moaned his name in pleasure as  
she kept moving with him.

"Yes, you are," Mike said, looking down between their bodies to see himself encased into Cassie's tight depths. She had taken every inch of him in her body and it felt incredibly good. Never before had anything felt as good as making sweet passionate love to Cassie. Mike had slowed his pace for only a moment, then he withdrew, running his fingertips over Cassie tight little seam. It was very pink and wet with her juices and virginal blood. "Turn over, Cass," Mike encouraged, helping her get into postion. Her sweet ass was in the air now and her pussy looked so hot and open to his gaze. Gently he played with her clit and traced her opening. "Cassie," he said in a harsh groan. His rockhard cock pushed up against her ass. "I want inside."

Cassie let out a soft groan of displeasure feeling him slow down, she  
didn't want him to stop. Then she shivered slightly as she felt him running his finger tip along her opening. As she moved into the position Mike wanted she didn't expect the next thing. She moaned as he played with her clit, she could feel how hard he was. "I want you inside too," she breathed, she had never even imagined what it might be like in this position but there was something very  
thrilling and kinky about it.

Hearing Cassie's sexy words of encouragement, Mike rubbed the tip of his shaft along Cassie's pussylips, feeling them becoming moist from her juices. Slowly he began to push into her from behind, grasping her hips as he worked himself into her. "How does it feel?" he whispered as he sunk into her as deep as he could possibly go. She was very tight and he was able to slide into her even deeper than he had before.

"God that feels amazing," she gasped never having thought she'd like  
anything like it before.  
The way it felt was so good, he felt so good inside of her. She wanted  
more so badly.

"Yesssssss... I'm all the way inside you," Mike hissed, wrapping one arm tight around her waist. He began to buck his hips, entering Cassie as deep as he could. "Ohhh Cass, I just can't believe you are mine now," said Mike, reaching underneath her body to grasp a breast and lightly pinch the hard nipple.

She felt him now deep within her and let out a moan of pleasure,"Mmmm  
all yours," she murmured. Letting out another moan of pleasure when he pinched her already hard nipple. "More,"she pleaded.

Mike grinned wolfishly when Cassie asked for more. So far, he hadn't shown her any of his sexual power yet. He had been holding himself carefully in check, giving her tight body time to adjust to his invasion. "Whatever the beautiful lady wants, she will get," Mike spoke to Cassie in a sexy voice. Slowly he withdrew from Cassie's slick sheath, until only his tip remained encased inside.  
Then with a hard, powerful thrust, he sent every inch of his huge  
erection deep into Cassie, spearing her. He let out a sexy groan,  
feeling her tight walls hugging his throbbing cock.

Cassie loved how that felt as she felt herself tightening around him  
as he plunged deep within her. "Oh god," she moaned in pleasure," mmm soo good." She could hardly keep from crumbling to pieces. It was as though she were made of jello. Every second felt good though.

"Ohhh Cassie, you are so wet, hot and tight," Mike said in a growl, thrusting himself into Cassie's moist sheath faster and faster. The bed made groaning noises as he fucked her from behind, powerfully sending his cock deep into her.

The only sounds coming from her mouth were those of pleasure as she  
felt herself tightening aroundhim. His cock felt so good," Deeper,"  
she begged moaning in pleasure. She could feel her climax rising.

Mike could hear Cassie crying out in pleasure. "That's it, Cass..." he said  
in sexy voice, feeling her tight wet walls surrounding him. "Cum with me  
now... Cum." Mike knew they were about to cum together. He was going to give  
Cassie her first orgasm with a man.

His words seemed to cause her body to react in ways that were that just delicious, and she could feel him getting closer too and it was only moments that she was reaching her own climax, as she cried out loudly in pleasure.

Seeing Cassie cum drove Mike absolutely wild. With one last hard surge, he pushed himself to the limits deep inside her, feeling her body convulse as she came hard. Her juices poured over his cock as he exploded deep within her. The afterglow was sweet as he held Cassie against him, breathing hard. "Damn, that was good, Cass..." he groaned, as he rearranged their positions in bed with her in his arms, her head against his chest. He caressed her hair, reaching over to kiss her tenderly upon the lips. "How was your first time?"

Cassie couldn't stop smiling as she rested her head on his chest, trying to  
catch her breath. "That was truly awesome!" she said unable to help the way that she was feeling. It was this incredible feeling and it felt so good to her to have finally gone there with him.  
"So amazing!"

Mike smiled at Cassie, brushing a stray strand of auburn hair from her beautiful face. "Well, suppose we better try to get some sleep now, the twins get up really really early as you know," he chuckled, pulling the sheet over himself and his lovely naked bed-companion. "Ohhh and I am gonna want bacon and eggs for breakfast in the morning... sex makes me ravenous," he teased Cassie as he settled her against him for some much needed sleep.

Cassie playfully struck him with a pillow," Go to sleep and don't order breakfast when I'm in a good mood," she said sticking her tongue out at him. He would though put his order for breakfast in while they were in bed, the  
thought made her laugh as she settled down to try and fall asleep.

Mike laughed when the pillow struck him in the face. "Behave yourself, sexy lady," he said in a playful warning tone. He kissed Cassie once more, then finally drifted off to sleep.

**Chapter 2**

At 5 am he was awaken to loud crying. One of the twins were awake. Mike grumbled and then got up out of bed, untangling Cassie from his body in the process. He grinned at her sexy form, and then pulled on his robe.

Cassie shifted in her sleep reaching for Mike and came up with nothing and sat  
up looking at the clock on the nightstand it read a few minutes after five am. It was seriously way too early, but then if it was this early maybe one of the twins had woken up Mike up.

Mike went into the twin's bedroom, switching on the little lamp on the nightstand between the two cribs. He glanced at his son, seeing little Michael sleeping peacefully, his tiny thumb in his mouth. He was sleeping thru his sister's persistent crying. "It's okay, little Cass... daddy's here," he crooned to his infant daughter, reaching for little Cassandra who was crying fitfully. There was something in those cries Mike didn't like, and when he picked up his daughter, Cassandra felt feverish.

"Ohhh no," said Mike, as he cuddled the baby, trying to comfort her and realizing she was sick.

Carrying the baby in his arms, he went into the bedroom, coming to the bed where Cassie lay tanged in the sheets. "Cassie, something is wrong..." he spoke worriedly. Here he was a doctor himself, but this tiny helpless baby, his own daughter, was making him feel scared and helpless.

Cassie shot up out of bed, nearly tripping as she took the sheets with her.  
" Where's the thermometer," she said frantically trying to remember if they even  
had a baby thermometer, she threw her robe on and went to find the baby thermometer.  
She came back with one so they could take the baby's temperature.

Mike took baby Cassandra's temperature under her armpit, freaking out even  
more when he found the baby's temp to be over 102 degrees. "We gotta get her  
to the hospital," Mike said, grabbing some clothes. "Why don't I take her in  
my car... and you get Michael ready and join us there when you're ready?"  
suggested Mike as he quickly finished dressing then gathered the baby up in his  
arms to prepare her for a trip the hospital as well.

Cassie nodded," Alright," she said as she hurriedly got dressed herself, and  
then went to the twins room to carefully wake the little boy who was sound  
asleep and get him dressed for the hospital.  
She hoped he wasn't sick too if Cassandra was then Mikey might have caught it  
and it haven not shown up yet, that worried her.

Mike dressed his daughter, grabbing a bottle on the way out and slipping it  
into a diaper bag. He arrived at the hospital and was met by Dr. Lexie Carver,  
who was one of his best friends. Mike had called her on the way to the  
hospital, expressing his worry for his daughter. "Something's wrong, Lex,'  
said Mike, handing the feverish baby girl to the other doctor.

"We'll take good care of her, Mike. Come with me," said Lexie, leading  
Mike to the nearest examining room. Mike tensed as Lexie started examining  
Cassandra and his fingers trembled as he stood there, hoping Cassie would get  
there soon. The baby cried shrilly, a cry of great discomfort.

"Mike, we are going to have to do some tests," Lexie said after she had  
thoroughly looked over the tiny baby girl. "I'm not sure what's wrong."

Cassie had gotten together a a blue diaper bag for Mikey with stuff he might  
need, you always needed stuff with a baby and arrived at the hospital with the  
baby to look for Mike n baby Cass.  
She couldn't help but worry what if Cass was really sick, what would they do?

When Cassie got to the hospital, a nurse lead her to the exam room where  
Lexie was prepping Cassandra for a round of tests. "Cassie," Mike said,  
wrapping his arms around her to hug her tightly. He needed her right now. He  
was really afraid, and she would help relieve some of the stress he was feeling.

"How's Mikey?" he asked, glancing at the other baby who was now sound asleep  
again in his infant carrier. He was sleeping peacefully, blissfully unaware  
that his twin was gravely ill.

"Mike, Cassie... I gotta ask that the two of you go into the waiting room  
for a bit. We are going to put an IV in the baby and draw some blood... it's  
better if you waited in the other room, until we get your daughter stable,"  
Lexie suggested.

Mike tensed... he didn't like any of this one bit. He was a doctor for  
Christsakes... yet he couldn't even help or heal his own little girl.

Cassie hugged Mike back," Mikey seems okay," she said then she heard Lexie's words. "What why does she need an ivy?" she asked alarmed. The ivy wasn't going to be very comfortable.  
She looked at Mike worry written on her face, how were they supposed to help  
this little baby?

"It's okay, Cass. They are just gonna give Cassandra some medicine to help bring her fever down and some IV fluids, so she doesn't get dehydrated," Mike explained, seeing Cassie's alarm. They were both so worried about little Cassandra. The baby was so small, so helpless.

Mike gave his daughter a tiny kiss, leaving her and Lexie's care, then took Cassie's hand and with her and little Michael, the three of them went to the waiting room. Once there, Mike pulled Cassie into his arms. "It's going to be okay, Cassie.. Lexie will take great care of Cassandra. We're going to find out what's wrong with our daughter," said Mike, trying to sound confident when really he was as worried as hell about his infant daughter. To Mike, Cassie was the twins' real mother, not Carrie; she was helping him raise them and she loved the babies so much.

Cassie couldn't help but worry, she loved the twins like they were her own.  
They were so tiny and so defenseless, it was so hard seeing one of them hurt and  
sick like this.  
She trusted Mike's words," I know, this is a good hospital," she said.  
She knew that Mike would never put Cass in the hands of a doctor that he didn't  
trust.  
It was just having to sit here and not knowing what was wrong with their baby  
girl.

It seemed like hours before Lexie came to the waiting room, telling Cassie and Mike that baby Cassandra was now stable and in a hospital room on IV fluids and medication to bring down her high fever. "Now all we gotta do is start the tests, then hopefully we can find out exactly what has made your little girl so sick," Lexie explained to Mike and Cassie.

"Lexie, what do you think could be wrong?" Mike asked his friend who was a trusted doctor and also a collegue.

"I'm not sure, Mike... we are doing all we can," Lexie promised. A nurse then came to show Mike and Cassie to the baby's hospital room. Carrying Michael's infant seat, Mike lead the way to Cassandra's room. There in an incubator, the baby was hooked up to numerous tubes, most of which was trying to bring down her high fever. Mike winced, hating to see his baby girl like this.

Cassie tried not to gasp at the sight of the little girl with the tubes, and  
in an incubator and such.  
It looked so scary, and the baby was so tiny. She was just glad that Mikey was  
asleep otherwise he might get upset seeing his twin like this.

"It'll be okay right?" she asked softly wanting to know,even though she knew  
Mike couldn't say yes for sure. she really wanted to hear yes.

"Lexie will do all she can," Mike told Cassie as he gazed down at his daughter in the incubator. He fought back tears as he looked upon his helpless baby daughter. Mike was a master of holding in his emotions, but not when it came to his children. After everything he went thru with Carrie and her trying to destroy the twins before their birth, they were Mike's precious treasures. He reached for Cassie, kissing the top of her head and holding her tight so the two of them could comfort each other. "Thank you, Cass... I couldn't do this without you..." he murmured.

She slipped her arms around his waist hugging him back tightly. He felt so good  
to hug.  
"You're welcome," she said softly. " I'm always here for you and the twins," she  
said softly.  
"You all mean so much to me."

"It's because you are their mother in every way that counts," Mike said,  
reaching down to lightly kiss Cassie on the lips.

"Mike, what's going on?" asked a familiar voice. Mike looked across the  
room, seeing his grandmother Horton come into the room. Mike quickly explained  
what was going on with baby Cassandra and how worried he and Cassie were.

"I will take little Mikey home with me. I have years and years of  
experience with babies," Alice offered.

"Thanx, Gram," said Mike as he kissed his Grandma's cheek. "That really  
means a lot to us."

Cassie smiled at Alice Horton," Thank you," she said sincerely. It was one less  
worry for herself and Mike if little Mikey was with Alice.  
Though Cassie could help but wish they had news on Cassandra, it was driving her  
mad not knowing what was wrong with her baby girl.

After his Grandma had left with little Michael, Mike sat down, wrapping an  
arm around Cassie. It really seemed like the tests Lexie was doing on  
Cassandra were taking forever. He tried to stay calm, but it wasn't easy.  
Along with Cassie, his children were his life.

A few minutes later, Lexie walked in. A grave look on her face. "Lexie,  
what is it?" Mike asked, his heart pounding because he knew... he just "knew" it  
wouldn't be good news.

"Mike, Cassie, I'm afraid I have bad news about your baby girl," Lexie  
explained. "We did all the tests, and it appears she has aplastic anemia.  
She's going to need a bone marrow donor."

"Ohhh my God," was all Mike could utter. His eyes turned to Cassie. Being  
a doctor himself, he knew that with this diagnosis, little Cassandra would  
barely stand a chance.

Cassie looked at Mike," What does that mean?" she asked," for Cassandra? " She  
wanted to know everything, she needed to know everything.  
Suddenly she didn't feel so good at the moment not knowing how bad this was, but  
could sense it was bad.

"Aplastic anemia?" Mike repeated, the shock beginning to wear off and the gut-wrenching pain and horror settling in.

He looked at Cassie, unable to speak. "It's what my sister Jennifer's daughter Abby had when she was little... we almost lost her," he finally said, speaking as though in a daze. "Cassandra will need a bone marrow transplant."

He then looked at Lexie, a hundred questions coming to mind. "How long does she have, Lexie? How soon do we have to find a donor?" Mike knew finding a suitable donor could take months... even years. His baby girl might not have that long.

"I'd say about a year... not much longer than that," Lexie said solemnly. "We should start searching for a donor right away... you know these things take awhile, Mike. We need to test Michael first... A sibling is her best chance. After that, all relatives should be tested... and then if we still don't have a good match, we will search for a donor nationwide."

"Alice took Michael to her house..." said Mike. "I'll go over there right away and collect a blood sample. He's just gotta be a match."

"Come on, Cassie," Mike said after collecting the necessary equipment to obtain a blood sample from Michael. "Let's go over to Gram's place."

Cassie was still trying to process it all but it wasn't happening, she went  
with Mike when he said they were going to Alice's.  
A transplant? a donor? From everything that Lexie had just said it sounded bad  
real bad.  
She prayed that Mikey would be the match since they were going to find out by  
taking the test.

Back at Alice's place, Mike preformed a blood test on his son. A small vial  
of blood was all he needed. He hated putting little Mikey thru that, but he  
knew it was a for a good cause. This tiny vial could save his daughter's life.  
Mike then kissed his grandmother, took Cassie's hand, and they were off to the  
hospital again. "If Michael's blood isn't a match... I don't know what we are  
going to do," Mike said to Cassie as they dropped the blood sample off at the  
lab for testing. He wrapped his arms around Cassie and just wanted to cry.

Cassie slipped her arms around Mike hugging him tightly," Me either," she said  
softly."I just don't know." It felt like there were no other answers or options, this  
was something huge resting in mikey's little hands. He was their answer and they  
just wanted it to be the right answer.

Mike and Cassie hadn't had a bite to eat all day, so Mike went to a vending  
machine and got them both something a sandwich and some snack. Taking Cassie's  
hand, he lead her into the waiting room so they could share their vending  
machine food as well as a Coke. "We gotta keep our strength up," said Mike as  
he started to take a few bites of the food. The sandwich was absolutely  
tasteless. How Mike hated hospital food.

"I hate waiting," said Mike, knowing that the lab was putting a rush order on  
Mikey's tests... but still it seemed like they were taking forever.

The End…

Note: Considering continuing their story perhaps, have yet to decide


End file.
